


Wubba Lubba Dub Sub

by The-Clairvoyant-Rick (MajixTrixx)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, M/M, Possession, Power Bottom!Morty, Primal!Rick, Rough Sex, Sassy!Morty, Very rough, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajixTrixx/pseuds/The-Clairvoyant-Rick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fueled by livid anger, blunt human teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh of Morty’s neck, making the teen whine with punishment driven lust as Rick abused his throat. Uncaring of how dark they would become or who might see, the vibrant haired elder made a mess of Morty’s neck, leaving an embedded and undeniable series of teeth marks along the left side of his throat. It was heat and aggression, a love ballad written in flesh and Morty was powerless in the face of it. </p><p>The heat of Rick’s mouth, the savagery of his actions, it was gasoline on the fire and the brunet found himself entangled in the threads of a paradox. Held captive by his need to bow and submit before the man who owned him so completely and his unflinching desire to dominate, to put Rick in his place and take what belonged to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wubba Lubba Dub Sub

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So, I know, I know! I haven't finished Another You yet, and I will! Promise! But I've been working on this for a bit and I finally decided that it was at a point where I could publish it as the first of two chapters. I'm really thrilled with this, to be honest. I've always wanted to publish a sex scene that was more fight than passion! 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my best friend and the inspiration of my entire life WubbaLubbaDubSub on Tumblr, who I'd like to thank for keeping me going, encouraging me to continue writing trash every day of my life, and who has kept me alive more times than I'd really like to consider. I'd also like to thank the lovely and always muse inspiring Squikkums, my lovely little Peppermint, for beta reading, correcting and offering me insight to the various ways my work could be made better. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Love,   
> Clairvoyance.

When it came to being intimately involved with Rick, life became a series of battles. 

There was love, sure, no small amount of passion and, oddly enough, a thread of mutual respect for the other but in moments like the ones Morty found himself in, when Rick was shoving the brunet up against the wall and stepping into his personal space, Morty couldn’t help but to coin their relationship as a battle. It was one of violence, an all consuming fire that blazed hot and unrelenting, bursting into wakefulness at any given moment. A hair trigger reaction from Rick and a quickly jumped line of defense from Morty turned into WWIII at the drop of a dime, but it always ended like this. 

It always ended with Rick looming above his grandson, glaring holes into his youthful face while Morty stood tall, returning the anger head on with a look of defiance. It ended with their blood boiling and tempers flared, unwilling to give a single inch before the eyes of the other. It ended in unrelenting rounds of hot, angry sex that left both of them sore and sated for days afterward.

Rick caged the teen in, slamming both of his palms against the wall on either side of Morty’s head, herding the younger man back against the flat surface with his body, eyes alight with fury, “J-just what the  _ fuck  _ do y-ou think you were doing,  _ Morty,  _ y-you f- _ eeeeurp _ -fucking dipshit? Do you  _ ever _ listen to me, Morty? Huh? Do you, you little turd?” 

Equally enraged eyes narrowed in response to Rick’s tone, the urge to shove the elder away growing with each and every second, “I-I-I don’t know, Rick. Do you ever, ‘y’know, say anything worth listening to?” 

The teen’s eyes hardened when Rick grabbed a fistfull of his collar and jerked the brunet close, the elder’s face bare inches away from Morty’s. “Did you ever -- ever stop to think,  _ Morty, _ that maybe y-you were just too fucking _ stupid _ to understand the shit I was trying to -- to explain to you?” 

Patience foregone, Morty shoved his grandfather away with sheer brute force, putting all of his youthful strength behind the action and grinning smugly as he watched Rick stumble back in surprise, “If y-you think that me leaving you behind is a-a worthwhile course of action, then yeah, maybe I’m stupid. Or,” The teen advanced, jabbing a finger into Rick’s chest, “Maybe you’re a senile old man a-a-and mom and dad should have put you in a home!” 

For a flicker of time Morty thought that he’d gone too far. When the scandalized look on Rick’s face morphed into something akin to enraged fury he almost felt like apologizing, almost felt like backing down and resuming his place as the sidekick but as Morty thought about what’d happened and the potential consequences of following Rick’s commands, he swallowed the urge to submit. He was right, Morty knew that he’d done the right thing by jumping in and saving his grandpa’s life, and if Rick didn’t like that, then it was his own problem.

The pair stood toe to toe, eyes blazing with emotion, each unwilling to waver in their resolve but as the scientist opened his mouth to offer a scathing retort, Morty made his move. Thick fingers grabbed a fist full of blue hair and pulled the elder down, silencing him with a brutal kiss before the older man could unleash his sharp and merciless tongue. 

It was angry, a clash of wills reflected in the savagery of their kiss. It wasn’t like the many times before when they would come home from adventures, high on adrenaline and get a bit rough in their haste, this was an assault. It was all teeth. Sharp nips and captured lips, it was bursts of momentary pain and a fight of tongues between two worthy opponents. Morty dragged his teeth over the plump and abused flesh of Rick’s lower lip, smirking in victory when he felt the older man groan only to swallow his pride when the scientist responded in kind, biting sharply at his mouth. It was a demand for submission from both sides, one that went ignored. 

In an attempt to gain the upper hand, the brunet tightened his hold on the strands of Rick’s hair, gripping them until he felt the strain and he knew the elder’s scalp must have been screaming in protest, but Rick made no move to stop him. 

Instead, the blue haired genius reacted. 

Without warning Rick was grabbing Morty’s shoulders and slamming up against the wall that he’d previously been pinned to. It was startling, enough so that the teen pulled his mouth away from Rick’s, intending to complain but before he could voice his anger, the elder was at his neck. Fueled by livid anger, blunt human teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh of Morty’s neck, making the teen whine with punishment driven lust as Rick abused his throat. Uncaring of how dark they would become or who might see, the vibrant haired elder made a mess of Morty’s neck, leaving an embedded and undeniable series of teeth marks along the left side of his throat. It was heat and aggression, a love ballad written in flesh and Morty was powerless in the face of it. 

The heat of Rick’s mouth, the savagery of his actions, it was like gasoline on the fire and the brunet found himself entangled in the threads of a paradox. Held captive by his need to bow and submit before the man who owned him so completely and his unflinching desire to dominate, to put Rick in his place and take what belonged to him. Morty keened. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, but right as he neared the edge of submission, a sharp burst of testosterone kept him in the ring. 

He refused to bow, refused to give in. To do so would, in some way, mean that Morty was giving in to the idea that he should have listened to Rick and followed his instruction and the teen wasn’t willing to let that pass. 

The green eyed male jumped into action, wrenching the elder’s lips away from his neck and slamming their mouths back together. He could feel Rick’s growl against his lips, could taste the displeasure of it but Morty ignored that in favor of maneuvering them away from the wall. There was resistance as the elder fought to keep the teen contained but Morty wasn’t have any of it.The free hand not tangled in the older man’s hair found the back of Rick’s neck as he walked them backward, not giving Rick any room to disagree. Sharp nails dug into the warm flesh of Rick’s neck just below the genius’ hairline and the brunet couldn’t help but to snicker as he swallowed a groan of approval from his grandfather. 

For once, Morty found himself grateful that he spent so much time at home. Without having to look or distance himself from Rick, he knew that the pair were coming up on the scientist’s bedroom. Apparently Rick was thinking the same thing because the previous fight that’d made his limbs heavy and hard to manipulate was gone, replaced by an eagerness to continue. 

Sensing an opportunity for not only distraction, but to gain a firmer sense of control, Morty slid his hand from the older man’s hair, relinquishing his hold for the first time since they started. Irritation danced across the teen’s consciousness as he felt Rick’s lips curl into a smirk, but Morty decided to use that to his advantage. Rick thought that’d he’d won, that Morty was renouncing control and giving the reigns to his elder but nothing could be further from the truth. Going along with that assumption, the younger man’s palms slid down over Rick’s shoulders, lingering on either side of his collarbones. He could taste the arrogance on Rick’s lips, the cocky sense of an easily won victory as he lapped at the older man’s mouth, teasing the swollen flesh of his lover’s lip and the slickness of his tongue. It was further sweetened by the building of Morty’s unnoticed deception and the teen took full advantage, lulling Rick into a false sense of security with hesitant kisses and feeble reactions before, once again, shoving him back full force. 

As Rick’s back connected with the unyielding wood surface of his bedroom door and the dull thud echoed through the room, Morty could feel his groin throb with unabashed desire. There was something about being in control, especially where Rick was concerned. The older man dominated every area of his life, held tremendous sway in his decision making and Morty always took the genius’ opinions into consideration. Their newly found romantic relationship had proved no different. Rick controlled him with the ease of a maestro directing a symphony. There was nothing he wouldn’t do if Rick commanded it, but this, this was intoxicating. 

Seeing the look of stunned disbelief on Rick’s features, baring witness to the obvious bulge of arousal in his grandpa’s trousers and the unforgotten battle still to come, it got Morty’s blood racing in his veins. He could feel the boil of simmering arousal, the deep seated desire to continue and to prove his worth, to drive his lover out of control with pleasure on the brunet’s own terms.

Before Rick could push himself away from the bedroom door and make a move against the teen, Morty was on him, holding him captive with the pressure of his body and the persistence of his mouth. It seemed almost awkward because of their differences in height, but Morty didn’t care. He was at perfect level with Rick’s throat, something the younger man fully intended to use. Unforgiving teeth nipped at Rick’s well defined collarbones, sucking vibrant marks into his pale flesh. 

Rick sneered, grabbing hold of Morty’s hips and giving a brutal squeeze, “I-is that the best you’ve got,  _ Morty _ ? You’re gonna have to -- gonna have to do better than that if you want --” 

The elder’s cocky statement was cut off by a startled gasp as Morty sunk his teeth into the scientist’s neck. A growl echoed along Morty’s tongue as he added a bit more pressure to his bite, sinking his teeth deeper into his lover’s neck, listening to RIck hiss in pleasurable discomfort up above. It was thrilling, having power as he did. The teen could feel Rick’s hammering pulse against his tongue, could feel the way the flesh in his grasp threatened to pop and give way beneath his teeth like an overripe grape. Part of him wanted to draw blood, to bite Rick so hard that it’d leave a striking scar for everyone to see, a permanent reminder of his ownership and what Rick meant to him. 

Before the idea could tempt him further, Morty withdrew, swirling his tongue around the deep set of imprints and admiring his handy work. 

“You must think you’re real -- real hot shit, huh, Mort?” Rick’s fingers dug into the teen’s hips and even through the thick material of his denim jeans, Morty could feel the warning, “Thinkin’ you pulled a -- a fast one on ol’ grandpa Rick.” 

Morty snickered at the absurdity of it. First and foremost because Rick was making it sound as though he’d known what was going to happen all along but more so because the vibrant haired scientist seemed to think that was all Morty had up his sleeve. Neither of which were accurate. 

Morty pressed a sharp kiss the the curve of Rick’s jaw, nipping the skin unabashed and grinning as he heard the grunt from above, “Guess y-you’re getting slow i-i-in your old age, Rick.” 

The dark haired teen peered up at his lover through dark lashes, taking on the appearance of somebody far more innocent and mentally high-fiving himself when he caught sight of Rick’s narrowed and unamused gaze, “Y-you little fuck, you’re just aching to get wrecked tonight, a-aren’tcha?” 

Feeling pleased with his previous record of forcing Rick into speechlessness through action, Morty continued on in that fashion. A sly hand traveled down the scientist’s torso, wrapping around his waist in a show of understanding and submission in the face of his grandpa’s scolding before grasping the doorknob and turning it all the way to the left. 

The reaction was instantaneous. 

Under Rick’s weight the door fell inward, sending them both stumbling into the genius’ bedroom. Morty was prepared for the sensation so he fared better, but Rick wasn’t so lucky. Due to his many years in various combat zones across the galaxy, Rick managed to stay somewhat up right, avoiding the floor at the very least but it gave Morty the perfect opportunity to herd the older man towards the bed and push him back onto the springy surface. 

It was just another battle between them, one of veracity as the brunet clammered on top of his grandpa, fighting off Rick’s attempts to shove him away and to get out from under him, but Morty wasn’t having it. Over the years, the constant running had thickened the muscle of the younger man’s body. Gone was the baby fat and the awkward gangly limbs. He was a young man, toned by danger, hardened by battle and along the way, he’d lost part of that passive nature that’d once kept him bound and uncertain. Most times he yielded to Rick’s will regardless. Most times he caved under the intense scrutiny of his lover’s sharp blue eyes and the ever present sneer on his lips, but as Morty dropped his ass down to the cradle of his grandpa’s hips, fighting for the upper hand as he wrangled Rick’s hands up above his head towards the headboard, Morty refused to bow. 

The angry genius bucked beneath him, trying, and failing, to throw the persistent youth off balance and send him to the floor but Morty paid it little mind. The action only served to grind Rick’s bulge up against the curve of his ass, solidifying just how much Rick was enjoying being manhandled into forced submission by his grandson. 

Eyes wild, Rick snarled, “Get the -- the fuck off me, you little shit!” 

Morty smirked and took Rick off guard by leaning down, their faces mere inches apart as he silently grasped for the cuffs they kept hidden close by for times just like these, “How about you make me,  _ Rick.” _

The younger man maneuvered the restraints as quietly as possible, positing the middle chain between the two bonds behind one of the bed posts as he pressed a taunting kiss to the curve of Rick’s cheek, allowing his lips to linger. Cheek to cheek, Morty could feel Rick’s eyes narrow. Without even having to look at his face, Morty could see the startled surprise at the soft gesture. Years of experience and closeness allowed Morty to easily imagine the tell-tale look of calculation that betrayed Rick’s intent to try and guess the brunet’s end game but the elder missed his chance to escape. Before the older man could figure it out, Morty struck and slapped both of the cuffs on the vibrant haired scientist’s momentarily lax wrists, effectively binding him to the bed before pulling back just in time to see the enraged fire blaze to life in his grandpa’s eyes.

No longer having to worry about Rick retaliating or taking advantage of his lapse in attention, Morty rocked slowly on top of older man, grinding their hips together, a smug grin curling his lips as he watched Rick struggle against his bonds, “Well, w-w-whatdya know, Rick. Looks like we’ve got a-a-a winner.” 

If the elder’s eyes appeared angry before, that was nothing compared to the furious light that entered them after Morty’s comment. Amused, and slightly intrigued, the brunet watched the vein in Rick’s forehead threaten to burst, his muscles tense and ready to spring. He watched the older man jerk against the cuffs, metal digging into the fragile skin of the genius’ wrists and Morty offhandedly wondered if the older man would draw blood. 

“Just y-you fuckin’ wait, Morty. A-a-as soon as I get out of this y-you’re gonna -- gonna wish that you’d never been _ fuckin’ born. _ ” Rick hissed, glaring straight into Morty’s eyes, “You’ll be lucky if you can ever sit on that smug ass again,  _ Morty.” _

Pleased with himself and willing to antagonize the lion further, Morty leaned forward and ran his palms up the length of Rick’s lab coat covered arms, brushing his fingertips against the metal surrounding the scientist’s wrists, “Tough words for somebody i-in your position, Rick.” 

Furious blue eyes narrowed, a growl rumbling deep in the older man’s throat and as Morty tilted his head up, meeting his lover’s gaze, their faces mere inches apart, he saw the truly animalistic side of the man he loved. Rick Sanchez was a beast. He was the wildness and unpredictability of mankind trapped behind soft, fragile human flesh. He had good traits, moments of compassion, a sense of honor. He even had a heart. But alongside all that sat a fatally skewed moral compass, one that allowed for more grey than anything else. It came with a certain darkness, a capability for evil, something primal and as Morty stared into his grandfather’s furious eyes, he felt for the briefest moment that he’d never seen a more genuine reaction from Rick than he did right then. 

It felt as though he was staring directly into the man’s soul and suddenly Morty was starving, starving for the frenzied passion of his lover, the taste of his lust and the salt of his skin.

Drunk with need, Morty surged up, crashing their lips together, reigniting the passion that’d momentarily dimmed in the face of his victory. He could feel Rick punishing him, dragging the flats of his blunt teeth over the already abused flesh of Morty’s lower lip but he could be bothered to care. He liked the way Rick fought against him, liked the unquenchable fire in the man’s soul, liked that way in came out through Rick’s actions when the older man bucked below him, when he bit at his lips and sucked at the teen’s tongue. 

Intoxicating was too tame of a word; it went beyond that. 

Feeling his lover’s anger, the taste of it hot and fiery on his tongue left the curly haired youth more inflamed than ever. It wasn’t enough. The control, the danger, the aggression; none of it was enough, not for Morty. He needed to consume Rick, to take everything the older man had to give before he could feel even remotely satisfied and, even then, Morty wasn’t sure if it would be enough. 

Lips, slick and swollen from the intensity of their kisses, slid from Rick’s lips, mouthing along his cheek before coming upon more bitable territory. The curve of Rick’s jaw was too tempting to resist. The older man was always so strong, so defiant, and it practically showed in the strength of his bone structure, the curve of his face. Morty bit at the thin skin there, growing low and genuine at the growls coming from Rick. Part of him almost expected the elder to bark at him to watch it, not to draw blood, but the scientist said nothing. He merely tilted his head up, submitting to the barest degree and the brunet took that submission for his own, dragging his teeth along the fragile skin covering Rick’s jaw, sucking harshly along the space where it curved down towards his neck. 

Following the firm line of Rick’s bones, Morty made his way to the older man’s ear and smirked at the hiss of primal need that echoed in the older man’s throat as Morty nipped his earlobe. He always enjoyed teasing Rick here, capturing the soft lobe with his lips, his teeth, especially when they fucked. He loved burying his face in Rick’s neck, playing with the sensitive skin of his ears as Rick pounded into him and though he never said as much, Morty knew that Rick enjoyed it as well. Now though, the thoughts only served to speed up his heart beat, to leave him almost panting at the imagery, and if the way Rick rutted up against the teen’s own hard cock was anything to go on, Morty knew that the blue haired man was thinking the same thing.

Morty licked a hot stripe along the expanse of Rick’s throat and ended the motion with a sharp nip below his ear, his breath fanning out across his lover’s flesh as he whispered hotly, “I’m going t-to fuck myself on you Rick, and you’re going to lay there a-a-and take it.” 

Defiant to the end, Rick growled in half hearted displeasure, straining against his bonds as he thrashed below the teen, snarling low in his throat, “Let me take you, Morty. Let grandpa fuck you the way you deserve.” Rick met his grandson’s eyes, gaze wild and primal, “Let me  _ wreck you _ , baby.” 

Morty was hard pressed to obey. Part of him wanted to unleash the wildness of his lover, to let it swallow him whole in the sea of masochistic pleasure, but more than that, Morty wanted to push Rick to the very  _ edge  _ of his sanity. He wanted to watch Rick’s muscles bulge as he fought to escape, wanted to ride him hard and fast, knowing that Rick couldn’t do anything, that the man was forced to just lay there and take anything Morty was willing to give him. The brunet wanted to feel the flush of untamable power, to see a man as strong and unyielding as Rick Sanchez forced into submission. 

He wanted to own his lover. 

Morty rutted shamelessly against the cradle of Rick’s hips, hissing at the answering thrust he received in return and pulled back from Rick’s neck to stare into his lover’s eyes, “I will, Rick.” The brunet grinned, wild and sinister as he thrust down harshly against Rick, chasing the thrill of contained friction, “But here’s the catch.” 

The thin boy sat up tall, whipping his shirt over his head and casting it away with a uncaring toss, grinning down at the older man below him, “I’m going to use you, Rick. I-I’m going to use you t-to wreck  _ myself.” _


End file.
